


Personal Tour

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the newly-formed League explores their new headquarters and discovers a pair of trespassers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [私人游览](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574435) by [Lynx219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219)



  
"I could get used to this." Wally West stared around the vast observation deck of the Watchtower in awe.

"Didn't the Teen Titans have their own high-tech headquarters?" Green Lantern was looking out the massive window, hands behind his back like Patton surveying his troops. Ex-Marine to the bone, Wally mused. He still couldn't get used to the fact that John Stewart didn't hide his civilian identity at all. It didn't seem quite fair that he didn't know who the Flash was behind the mask. Wally had offered to tell him, but John had shaken the idea off. "There's nothing to be ashamed about in hiding your identity, it's just not my style," he had said.

"Titans Tower was a little different," Wally said. "A lot more empty pizza boxes, for starters." He looked around at the shining new steel and chrome. "That crazy billionaire who bankrolled all this sure went whole hog."

"Whole hog?" Wonder Woman frowned over the slang phrase.

"He didn't spare any expense," Wally explained.

"You know, we still haven't seen the whole place," Hawkgirl pointed out. Behind the mask, Shayera's eyes sparkled with mischief. Another person who didn't hide her true identity, Wally realized. And neither did Princess Diana. In fact, he was the only person in the room hiding behind a cowl. It seemed dishonest, somehow. Of the rest of the League, even Superman and the Martian Manhunter were open about their alter egos of Kal-El and J'onn J'onnz.

Of course, no one knew who Batman was either, but that was different. Wally wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Well?" Shayera asked again. and Wally started.

"What?"

"Are we going to explore or not?"

"I'm in," said Diana with a grin. "You coming, John?"

John glanced at Hawkgirl. "Why not?"

"Spoken like a true warrior," Hawkgirl teased as she headed for the door.

The place was a maze: they found hydroponic gardens, a training room, sleeping quarters, a kitchen and a medlab. "Council Chambers," Wally read on a plaque beside a door. He hit the button to open it. "Will this be where we have our super-serious meetings about--whoa!"

"What the--" Green Lantern broke off whatever he was going to say at the sight of two civilians--two _guys_\--sprawled across the huge circular meeting table in a state of rather advanced rumpledness, kissing each other.

They stared at the JLA members.

The JLA stared back.

"Uh," said one of them, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Uh...oh gosh..."

"A little _warning?_" shot the other man, glaring at him, and man in glasses ducked his head, flushing.

"I was kind of distracted," he muttered.

The second man turned back to the astonished JLA, smiling a huge, insincere smile. "Hi. Nice to meet you," he said, extending a hand to John Stewart. John raised an eyebrow and ignored it. "I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing on your Watchtower--"

"--It seemed pretty obvious to _me,_" said Hawkgirl.

"See, the fact of the matter is that I paid for it, so I happen to have a password for the teleporters." Behind him, the man in glasses was hastily tucking in his shirt, looking very flustered.

"You're Bruce Wayne?" Wally said.

"Why, yes," Wayne said, turning that brilliant smile on him.

"You look taller on television," Wally said, and the other man--Wally suddenly placed his face, he was that journalist, Kent...something--snorted slightly.

Green Lantern was unimpressed. "The Watchtower is not here for your amorous adventures, Mr. Wayne. You're a serious security risk as it stands, and I'm certain Batman will have something to say about that."

Wayne shrugged; Wally had to admit he was impressed at the man's nonchalance at the threat. "I sincerely doubt Batman will have any complaint with my actions."

Behind him, Kent looked mortified. "Bruce, _really_."

The billionaire continued, "Besides, knowing Batman, I'm sure he'll change the security protocols tomorrow."

"You'll be lucky if he hasn't already," Shayera pointed out.

Wayne arched well-groomed eyebrows, looking at each of them in turn. "Superman isn't here? I was _so_ hoping to meet him. I hear he's even more handsome in person." Behind him, Kent was rolling his eyes.

Diana's grin was sharp-edged. "I really don't think that you're his type, Mr. Wayne."

Wayne tilted his head, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oh, I think--"

"--_Bruce!_" Kent grabbed his arm. "I think it's time to just apologize and go." He looked at the group, his face red. "I'm really sorry. This was very unprofessional. But Bruce offered to give me a personal tour, and I just couldn't--"

"--He just can't resist me," cooed Wayne. He leaned in and gave Kent a kiss that lingered until Green Lantern cleared his throat. "Right, we're going. Lovely place you've got here, I just _adore_ what you've done with it," he called over his shoulder as Kent dragged toward the door.

"Oh man," groaned Flash, staring at the table. "Now when we have meetings I'm always going to remember..._them_."

"Actually," said Shayera, looking at Diana, "I think they were rather cute."

To Wally's amazement, Diana actually _giggled_.

"Let's just not tell Superman, okay?" Wally suggested. "I don't think the Boy Scout would ever recover."

From down the corridor, Wally heard Kent groan something that sounded rather like, "Oh, _Rao_," but must have been "Oh, _wow_" instead.  



End file.
